Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
An exhaust-gas turbocharger of said type is known from DE 10 2008 053 079 A1. In said known design, a coupling rod connects the actuator (for example an electric actuator or a pneumatic control capsule) to the assembly of an adjusting shaft of a variable turbine geometry (VTG), also referred to as a guide grate. Here, the coupling rod transmits the movement generated by the actuator to the VTG. Instead of a VTG or in addition to the VTG, the use of a coupling rod is also possible in the case of an exhaust-gas turbocharger with a wastegate, which constitutes a turbine bypass. Here, the coupling rod is mounted on a pin assigned to the actuator and on a pin assigned to the adjusting shaft and is secured by means of a lock washer. The known lock washers have the disadvantage, however, that as a result of the difficult mounting process, the clipping thereof to the pin diameter cannot be ensured in a reliable manner in terms of a process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger which permits simpler mounting of its coupling rod between the actuator and variable turbine geometry (VTG) and/or wastegate.